Blame Me On The Rain
by Bee61
Summary: 'Seperti hujan dan teduh yang selalu datang bersamaan,bertemu,tapi tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama dalam satu perjalanan yang sama. Ya seperti itulah aku dan kamu.' CHANBAEK/BL/YAOI/ONESHOOT/Slight, KrisBaek,ChanLU. Romancae,Hurt/Comfort.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Blame Me On The Rain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s).**

 **Summary:**

Seperti hujan dan teduh yang selalu datang bersamaan,bertemu,tapi tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama dalam satu perjalanan yang sama. Ya seperti itulah aku dan kamu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Hujan..._

 _Ia mengingatkanku pada ratap_ _.._

 _Mengikatku pada kasih_ _.._

 _Menyeretku pada senja..._

 _Basahnya mengoyak jiwaku_

 _Basahnya melarutkan dukaku_

 _Basahnya menyamari air mataku_

 _Dulu di bawah hujan, cerita indah ku tulis bersamanya._

 _Dengannya ratusan sajak ku kutat_

 _Ribuan kata terngiang di tempurung otak_

 _Milyaran bayang berjalan di sana_

 _Bayang tentangnya...semua tentangya...segalanya._

 _Rasa itu, manis, pahit, sakit, sesak.. semua tentangnya, masih jelas terbayang di dalam benakku...'_

'Srettt'

Chanyeol namja yang tengah menulis serentetan puisi dibukunya itupun terkejut ketika melihat hasil puisinya itu disobek secara paksa oleh seseorang. Ia pun hanya menatap naas pada selembar kertas yang kini sudah berjatuhan di lantai menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat seseorang yang sudah dengan seenaknya itu merenggut hasil karyanya. Matanya pun melebar meminta penjelasan kepada namja yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Lu, kenapa kau lakukan itu?!" teriak Chanyeol di depan namja tersebut.

Luhan –namja tersebut- pun hanya tersenyum miring ketika Chanyeol berteriak padanya, seolah-olah ia sama sekali tak merasa bersalah karena telah melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kau harus melupakannya Chanyeol, kau sudah menjadi milikku!" ujar Luhan dengan intonasi yang sedikit meninggi diakhir kalimatnya.

Chanyeol pun mendengus kasar, pandangannya berubah menjadi tajam. Terlihat kilatan kemarahan di matanya. ia pun segera berdiri dari kursinya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada namja mungil di depannya. Kini giliran Chanyeol yang tersenyum miring.

"Aku bukan milikmu. Dan tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu, Xi Luhan." Final Chanyeol dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya saat ia mengucapkan hal tersebut.

.

.

.

" _Baek..."_

" _Chanyeol ayo kejar aku sayang..."_

" _Baek, berhenti disana atau aku akan menggelitikimu..."_

" _Kau payahh..."_

" _Baek..."_

"Chany-" Chanyeol seketika langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya pada seseorang yang memanggilnya tersebut. ia pun mendekap erat seseorang itu tanpa mau tahu siapa yang tengah dipeluknya.

Dilain sisi, namja yang kini tengah dipeluk Chanyeol itupun terlihat meronta berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol yang mencekiknya itu.

"Chanyeol" Ucap namja itu pelan karena suaranya yang tertahan oleh tangan Chanyeol yang menjepit lehernya.

"Baekhyun.."

Namja itupun membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar satu nama yang terlontar dari bibir milik namja jangkung ini. ia pun kembali berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol, kali ini lebih keras sehingga cengkraman Chanyeol pun benar-benar terlepas.

Chanyeol pun sempat terkejut ketika melihat namja yang kini berada dihadapannya tersebut, tetapi kemudian ia mendengus lelah, ia pun menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku taman yang sedari tadi menjadi tempatnya bernaung.

"Maaf..." ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Kukira kau adalah dia..." ujarnya kemudian setelah menghembuskan nafasnya.

Namja itupun hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, ia pun menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol guna menguatkan sahabatnya yang sedang bersedih itu.

"Sudah 5 tahun dan kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?" tanya namja itu dengan suara yang lucu.

Chanyeol pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya Hun-ah. Aku tidak tau caranya, kau memiliki tips mungkin?"

Sehun –sahabat Chanyeol- pun hanya bisa terkekeh ketika mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Sudah beratus-ratus tips kuberikan padamu, tetapi kau tetap saja tak bisa melupakannya." Ujar Sehun kemudian.

"Itu semua karena hujan, karena hujan yang selalu datang. Setiap buliran itu turun, saat itu juga kenangan tentangnya ikut turun. Mengalir terbawa arus lalu hilang. Tetapi jangan lupakan jika begitu banyaknya bulir yang turun, sehingga sebanyak itu pula kenangan-kenangan tentangnya." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap kearah hamparan danau yang luas di depannya.

Sehun yang mendengar itupun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Jangan salahkan hujan yang mendatangkan kenangan basah, salahkan saja sudut hatimu yang masih mengenang kenangan yang sudah."

"Aku tak bisa, maafkan aku. Mungkin aku memang terlihat lembek karena sudah bersikap seperti perempuan yang ditinggal kekasihnya, tetapi aku benar-benar tak bisa melupakannya." Ujar Chanyeol yang kemudian beranjak berdiri dari duduknya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih diam terpaku karena perkataan Chanyeol tersebut.

.

.

.

" _Chan, lihatlah hujan turun lagi." Ujar seorang namja mungil yang kini tengah duduk dipangkuan seorang namja di teras balkon._

 _Chanyeol pun hanya tersenyum ketika melihat binar kebahagiaan yang tercetak di mata kekasih mungilnya. Tangannya pun semakin erat mendekap tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang._

 _Baekhyun –kekasih Chanyeol- itupun kembali menyamankan posisinya untuk bersandar pada dada bidang Chanyeol yang terasa hangat. Tangannya pun ia letakkan pada perutnya untuk merengkuh tangan Chanyeol menautkannya dengan tangan mungilnya. Ia pun tersenyum bahagia, sangat bahagia malah._

" _Aku ingin selalu seperti ini, selalu seperti ini bersamamu. hanya bersamamu tanpa ada orang lain Chan." Ujar Baekhyun sambil merasakan betapa hangatnya dia dalam dekapan kekasih raksasanya ini._

 _Chanyeol pun tersenyum, ia pun menciumi pucuk rambut Baekhyun yang wangi itu._

" _Aku bisa menepatinya."_

" _Aku bahkan belum memintamu untuk berjanji, tetapi kenapa kau sudah mau menepatinya?"_

 _Chanyeol yang gemas dengan kekasihnya yang polos itupun hanya bisa mereaksikan dengan cara mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun kembali. Ia pun terkekeh ringan karena pertanyaan Baekhyun yang terdengar begitu polos di telinganya._

" _Kau tak perlu memintaku untuk berjanji Baek, karena aku sudah pasti akan menepatinya." Ujar Chanyeol sambil kembali menciumi pucuk rambut Baekhyun._

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Ya, tentu saja..."_

' _Hari ini hujan kembali turun membasahi bumi_

 _Dingin menjalari ruang-ruang diri_

 _Guntur bergemuruh memecah kesunyian_

 _Kilat menyambar, terasa menakutkan_

 _Terbayang kembali memori silam_

 _Saat berdua kita bermain dalam hujan_

 _Sambil bersenandung lagu cinta_

 _"Kau dan aku selamanya..."_

 _Kasih... lagu itu suara hati kita_

 _Tercipta bersama turunnya hujan_

 _Dan terlantun di tengah derasnya hujan_

 _Sebagai janji dan ikrar setia kita berdua..._ _'_

Chanyeol pun hanya menatap kosong pada selembar kertas yang penuh dengan corat-coret hasil kerja tangannya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa berat tersebut perlahan. Matanya masih saja terpaku pada selembar kertas putih yang dipegangnya. Pandangannya begitu kosong dan menyiratkan akan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Ia pun beranjak berdiri dari meja tempatnya bekerja itu dan menuju ke ranjangnya. Direbahkannya tubuhnya yang terasa pegal itu di ranjang empuk miliknya tersebut. ia pun kembali menatap selembar kertas itu, kemudian pandangannya ia alihkan pada jendela kamarnya yang menampilkan suasana luar malam hari yang tengah diguyur hujan. Ia pun mendekap selembar kertas tersebut di dadanya, matanya terpejam yang diikuti dengan setitik air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Baekhyun..." rintihnya, yang terdengar sangat memilukan. "Aku merindukanmu, sayangku..."

.

.

.

 _Sekali lagi Chanyeol pun melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, apakah dia sudah sempurna malam ini? sudahkah ia tampan?. Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya sendiri, Chanyeol pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk menuju ke sebuah tempat. Hari ini dirinya ada janji bersama kekasih mungilnya, siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun. Mereka berencana untuk menghabiskan sepanjang malam mereka dengan bersenang-senang mengingat jika mereka jarang bertemu satu sama lain karena kesibukan masing-masing. dan hari ini setelah berusaha mati-matian menyempatkan waktu, akhirnya mereka dapat pergi bersama._

 _Chanyeol pun semakin tak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan kekasih mungilnya di tempat janjian mereka, ia pun dengan tidak sabaran melajukan mobilnya sedikit kencang dijalanan. Akhirnya setelah melakukan aksi setengah kebut mobilnya, ia pun sampai di tempat tujuannya bersama sang kekasih. Disana belum terlihat Baekhyun karena Chanyeol memang sengaja datang lebih awal dari jam perjanjian supaya Baekhyun tidak menunggunya. Biarlah dia yang menunggu, pikirnya._

 _Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk duduk sambil menunggu kekasih mungilnya, ia pun tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika melihat dua buah tiket untuk menonton pertunjukan opera yang berada ditangannya. Ia pun melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya ketika Baekhyun tak juga datang._

' _Kenapa Baekhyun lama sekali?' pikirnya._

 _Chanyeol pun hanya bisa berjalan mondar-mandir, kesana-kemari. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya jadi cemas mengingat jika Baekhyun harus berangkat sendiri untuk datang ke tempat janjian mereka, ashhh bodoh! Harusnya tadi Chanyeol menjemputnya saja. Chanyeol pun hanya dapat kembali mengerang frustasi ketika panggilannya juga tak dijawab oleh sang kekasih. Tetapi kefrustasian itu seketika digantikan dengan rasa penasaran yang luar biasa ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap siluet Baekhyun. Lalu apa salahnya dengan Baekhyun? Bukankah dia harusnya merasa senang karena kekasih mungilnya itu sudah tampak? Tetapi sayangnya bukan itu yang membuatnya penasaran, pasalnya disana tampak Baekhyun yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seorang namja yang berada di depannya. Namja itu terlihat tampan,cool,tinggi, dan juga keren. Entah mata Chanyeol yang salah atau memang benar jika mereka berdua berbicara sangat dekat, bahkan tangan Baekhyun pun digenggam mesra oleh namja di depannya tersebut._

' _Bukankah itu Kris?' batin Chanyeol._

 _Bahkan Baekhyun juga tak menolaknya? Dan dia sepertinya juga menikmati acara pegang-memegang tangan tersebut. Chanyeol pun hanya terdiam mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik dari mereka berdua tanpa mau melabraknya. Matanya seketika lebih melebar lagi ketika melihat dua insan tersebut sudah berpagut mesra. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, matanya terasa panas, rasanya sangat sakit ketika melihat orang yang kau kasihi berpagut mesra dengan orang lain. Dan itu berada tepat di depan matamu. Seperti ditusuk dengan ribuan jarum, sangat sakit dan tepat sekali menohok hatimu. Tetapi kembali lagi, Chanyeol hanya terdiam, dia lebih memilih diam tanpa mau menghampiri kekasihnya. Dia lebih memilih untuk pergi, membatalkan rencananya dengan sang kekasih dan pulang kerumahnya dengan rasa sakit yang takkan pernah bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata._

 _Mungkin nanti jika keadaannya sudah memungkinkan, ia akan meminta penjelasan kepada kekasih mungilnya. Ya, jika keadaannya sudah memungkinkan.._

 _._

Chanyeol pun seketika terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia kembali memimpikan kekasih mungilnya bersama namja tersebut. hatinya pun seketika terasa sakit kembali ketika pikirannya mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Iapun hanya bisa termenung sambil memandang suasana pagi hari yang tengah diguyur hujan. Ternyata hujan belum juga berhenti sejak tadi malam. Sekali lagi ia pun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya lelah karena suasana hatinya yang sepertinya tidak pernah bisa membaik, dan semuanya karena Baekhyun kekasih mungilnya tersebut.

Seketika ia pun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Chanyeol pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan dibukanya pintu kamarnya yang ternyata menampilkan sosok Luhan yang berdiri disana sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas susu dan roti tawar. Luhan disana berdiri sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya, tetapi tetap saja itu sama sekali tidak mengetuk hati Chanyeol untuk mengaguminya. Karena di dalam, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Chanyeol hanya ada Baekhyun kekasih mungilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar sedatar-datarnya.

"Uhmmm, aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini." ujar Luhan sambil menyodorkan nampan yang berisi segelas susu dan roti itu ke depan Chanyeol. "Aku tau, kau belum makan sama sekali sejak kemarin. Aku hanya tak ingin kau sakit, jadi makanlah." Ujar Luhan kemudian.

Chanyeol pun masih terdiam, enggan menerima pemberian Luhan. Tetapi ia tetap merasa tak enak jika tidak menerima hasil masakan Luhan, setidaknya ia harus menghargai jerih payah seseorang. Dan diulurkannya tangannya untuk mengambil nampan tersebut dari tangan Luhan. Setelahnya ia hendak kembali menutup pintunya jika saja tangan Luhan tidak menahannya.

"Hari ini keluarlah, luangkan waktumu untukku walau hanya sehari. Setidaknya kau jangan terlalu bersedih terus-menerus, kau juga harus bahagia Chanyeol. ini sudah 5 tahun berlalu, dan sudah seharusnya kau melupakannya. Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini terus?" ujar Luhan sambil memandang tepat di mata Chanyeol, bibirnya terlihat bergetar kala ia mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Chanyeol pun hanya mendengus, sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman miring. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kebahagiaanku hanya ada pada Baekhyun. Lalu? Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku bahagia sementara tidak ada kebahagiaan itu disisiku?"

"Cukup Chanyeol! dia sudah pergi dari hidupmu, dia sudah melupakanmu! Apakah kau tak ingat? Bahkan ia sendiri yang berkata tak ingin menemuimu lagi, dia juga berkata bahwa dia sangat membencimu?! Apa kau tak ingat?! Kenapa Chanyeol? kenapa? Kenapa kau tak mau memberiku kesempatan untuk menjadi kebahagiaanmu? Kenapa hanya ada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun di dalam hatimu? Bahkan sudah jelas-jelas ia berciuman dengan namja lain di depan matamu, dan kau sama sekali tak membencinya?" ujar Luhan dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu, bahkan air matanya pun sudah berjatuhan ketika ia mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Aku tak akan pernah bisa membencinya Lu, bukankah sudah kujelaskan? Dia adalah kebahagiaanku. Apapun yang sudah ia lakukan terhadapku, dia tetaplah menjadi kebahagiaanku. Dan aku takkan pernah bisa membencinya. Apalagi melupakannya."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kenapa kau tak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk masuk ke dalam hatimu dan menjadi sumber kebahagiaanmu? Kenapa Chanyeol?!"

"Maaf Lu, karena aku tak akan pernah bisa menerima siapapun itu seseorang yang sudah memisahkanku dari sumber kebahagiaanku. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian, sebelum akhirnya menutup paksa pintu kamarnya yang sempat ditahan tangan Luhan.

Sementara diluar Luhan pun menangis hebat, tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Ia terduduk di lantai, menunduk, menumpukkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya yang terlipat di lutut. Air matanya sangat deras mengaliri kedua pipinya yang putih, rasa bersalah itu ada, karena ia sudah dengan teganya memisahkan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Tapi egonya jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan rasa bersalahnya, obsesinya untuk memiliki Chanyeol ternyata membuat namja jangkung itu merasa tersakiti. Tetapi Luhan juga tak bisa melepaskan Chanyeol, ia benar-benar mencintai namja jangkung tersebut, dan tak peduli karena kali ini ia harus egois. Ya, harus.

.

.

.

' _Kau adalah rindu tanpa ampun_

 _Yang terjaga dalam hujan-hujan dibawah mata..._

 _Kupeluk erat bersama ingatan-ingatan_

 _Seolah ingatan itu mengatakan, Hujan dan kamu adalah rindu..._

 _Rindu dalam senja yang beranjak pulang..._

 _Yang tak pernah hilang, bahkan saat hujan telah berhenti...'_

 _Hari ini Chanyeol berdiri tepat di depan taman tempat janjiannya dengan Baekhyun. Ia berniat mengajak Baekhyun ketemuan hari ini. tujannya sangatlah simple, ia hanya ingin bertanya mengenai namja yang berciuman dengan Baekhyun waktu itu. Tak terasa jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencangnya ketika ia tengah menunggu kekasihnya itu datang. Ia gugup, bukan apa, ia hanya takut saja jika nanti Baekhyun akan marah padanya. Jadi siapa sebenarnya yang bersalah disini? Kenapa harus Chanyeol yang merasa takut? Ya tapi memang begitulah Chanyeol, ia memang memiliki sesuatu yang lain jika itu menyangkut Baekhyunnya. Bukankah seharusnya sekarang ia marah? Bukankah seharusnya ia membenci Baekhyun karena sudah seenaknya berciuman dengan namja lain? Tapi pada kenyataannya dia sama sekali tak melakukan hal tersebut. itu semua karena dia terlalu mencintai Baekhyun, sehingga rasanya untuk sekedar marah pun ia tak sanggup._

" _Chan?"_

 _Chanyeol pun seketika membalikkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara lembut yang memanggil namanya, ia pun tersenyum lebar karena akhirnya yang ditunggu pun datang. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, ketika pada akhirnya Chanyeol melihat siapa seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya yang memanggil namanya._

" _Luhan-sshi?"_

" _Kenapa kau disini? Kebetulan sekali." ujar seseorang disebrang sana yang ternyata bernama Luhan._

" _A-aku hanya sedang menunggu seseorang."_

 _Luhan pun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika Chanyeol menyebut kata 'seseorang._

" _Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan._

 _Dan Chanyeol pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban._

" _Kau sendiri, ada apa datang kemari?" tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya._

" _Ah, hanya kebetulan lewat. Dan tak sengaja aku melihatmu disini sendirian seperti orang kebingungan. Maka aku menghampirimu kesini." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum manis._

" _Ahh, begitu.."_

" _Mau kutemani?"_

" _Ahh, tak perlu. Aku bisa menunggunya sendiri, lagipula ini adalah urusan privasi kami berdua." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian, setelah sebelumnya sempat menimang-nimang tawaran Luhan._

" _Tak apa, aku akan pergi setelah Baekhyun datang nanti." Rupanya Luhan masih tetap bersikeras ingin menemani Chanyeol._

" _B-baiklah kalau begitu..."_

 _Dan mereka berdua pun duduk di bangku taman sambil menunggu Baekhyun datang. Sesekali terlihat Luhan mengajak Chanyeol berbicara, walau hanya ditanggapi Chanyeol dengan anggukan,gelengan, dan senyum saja._

" _Akhhh." Erang Luhan tiba-tiba saja._

 _Chanyeol yang mendengar itupun refleks memegang bahu Luhan, menanyakan apa yang terjadi._

" _Mataku kelilipan Chan. Pedih sekali rasanya." Ujar Luhan sambil mengucek-ucek matanya._

" _Jangan dikucek Lu, sini kutiupkan." Dan Chanyeol pun mengarahkan mulutnya ke mata Luhan untuk meniupnya. Luhan pun tersenyum karena dirinya bisa menarik perhatian Chanyeol. terlebih ia sangat senang ketika melihat seorang namja yang tengah berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol sedang melihat kejadian ini. siapapun seseorang yang melihat Luhan dengan Chanyeol saat ini pasti mengira bahwa mereka tengah berciuman. Walau pada kenyataannya yang terjadi bukanlah seperti itu._

" _Bagaimana? Masi-"_

" _Chan?"_

' _Deg!' suara itu?_

 _Dan seperti adegan slowmotion Chanyeol pun berbalik menatap seseorang yang kini sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dengan air mata deras mengalir di kedua pipinya. Namja itu Baekhyun, yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya sambil menangis. Apa yang membuat Baekhyun menangis? Mungkinkah ia mengira jika tadi Chanyeol dan Luhan? Astaga!_

" _B-baek, ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian beranjak menghampiri Baekhyun._

 _Tangannya pun berusaha untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun selalu saja menepisnya._

 _Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Ia menangis, air matanya begitu deras keluar dari matanya. sungguh Chanyeol frustasi, ia tak bisa jika harus melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. bukan hal seperti ini yang diharapkannya saat ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun, ya paling tidak mereka seharusnya berpelukan, melepas rindu satu sama lain. Bukan malah seperti ini._

" _Baek, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu."_

" _Apa lagi yang akan kau jelaskan? Jadi benar kata Kris selama ini? benar jika kau ternyata mencintai namja lain selain diriku? Dan benar jika namja itu adalah Luhan?! Teganya kau Park Chanyeol!"_

" _A-apa maksudmu? K-kris? Mencintai Luhan? Sungguh Baekhyun aku tak mengerti. Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu."_

" _Aku membencimu Chanyeol!, lalu? Maksud semua dari janji-janji mu itu apa?! Kau pembohong, kau berselingkuh. Dan sekarang? Kau bercumbu dengannya tepat dihadapanku?" ujar Baekhyun masih dengan emosi yang menyulut._

" _Demi apapun Baek, kau salah paham." Ujar Chanyeol yang masih berusaha menggapai tangan Baekhyun._

 _Dan Baekhyun pun menggeleng, ia tetap menepis tangan Chanyeol yang masih berusaha menggapainya._

" _Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol! dan jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu di depanku lagi!" dan setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Baekhyun pun berlari pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tidak mengerti akan kejadian yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini._

Chanyeol pun sempat menitikkan air matanya ketika ia kembali mengingat kejadian demi kejadian yang dialaminya bersama Baekhyun. Dia lelah seperti ini terus, dia kesal, dia marah. Tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunggu. Baekhyun pergi 5 tahun yang lalu setelah kejadian tersebut, dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak tahu menahu dimana keberadaan kekasih mungilnya tersebut. ia berusaha mencari Baekhyun, tetapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Ia tak pernah bisa menemukan kekasih mungilnya, apalagi ditambah dengan keberadaan Luhan yang seolah-olah mengekangnya, sehingga membuatnya susah untuk bergerak dan bernapas.

Kini yang dilakukan Chanyeol pun hanya monoton, menulis puisi, menatap hujan, pergi dengan Sehun jika sempat, kembali ke kamar, dan menulis puisi lagi. Dia sudah seperti mayat berjalan, tanpa nyawa, seperti kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Sungguh sangat memilukan, bahkan dia selalu saja kekurangan tidur karena terlalu asyik dengan puisi-puisinya. Ia benar-benar tak pernah peduli dengan keadaanya sendiri, jika mungkin saja ia akan sakit jika terus-terusan seperti ini. tetapi sekali lagi, ia tak peduli.

' _Ketika aku tidak mampu menggapaimu dibawah naungan hujan ini, air matamukah atau air hujankah yang membuat kedua tanganku tergelincir?  
Mencoba mengenangmu, membuatku tersambar hal-hal yang sudah di kurung waktu.'_

.

.

.

Chanyeol pun sempat terperanjat ketika dirinya menerima pesan singkat dari Sehun. Segera setelah ia membaca isi pesan tersebut, ia pun segera bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dan beranjak keluar dari rumahnya yang ia tinggali bersama Luhan.

.

Chanyeol pun segera berjalan memasuki cafe yang dimaksud Sehun di pesan tadi, matanya dengan tidak sabaran menelusuri seluk-beluk cafe untuk melihat keberadaan sahabatnya. Ketika pada akhirnya ia melihat sebuah tangan yang melambai kearahnya, ia pun berjalan menghampiri meja tersebut.

"Apa kabar Chanyeol?" suara Sehun mengintrupsi terlebih dahulu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku selalu seperti ini, seperti biasanya." Ujarnya lemah.

"Duduklah, minumlah ini dulu. tenangkan dirimu." Ujar Sehun yang terlihat begitu santai.

Chanyeol pun menurut, iapun meminum minuman yang sepertinya sudah sengaja dipesankan Sehun untuknya.

"Ada apa?" ujar Chanyeol kemudian setelah meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke meja.

Sehun pun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, menelan kopi yang tadi sempat di seruputnya. Kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Ini mengenai, Baekhyun..."

.

.

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol pun segera melesat ke tempat yang dimaksud Sehun tadi padanya, tempat dimana selama ini Baekhyun bersembunyi, ah bukan bersembunyi. Lebih tepatnya adalah disembunyikan. Ya tadi Sehun menceritakan semuanya pada Chanyeol tentang bagaimana insiden yang sebenarnya terjadi selama 5 tahun ini, tentang Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tidaklah lari dari Chanyeol dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Sesuatu yang tak pernah sama sekali terfikirkan oleh Chanyeol. sesuatu yang tak terduga, sama sekali tidak di duga oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun benar-benar merasa khawatir dengan keadaan kekasih mungilnya tersebut, ia pun terlihat sangat gelisah disamping Sehun. Sehun yang mengerti pun hanya berusaha sebisanya menenangkan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Tenangkan dirimu Chan-ah. Yakin saja, Baekhyun pasti baik-baik saja." Ujar Sehun sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangannya, karena yang satunya memegang setir.

Chanyeol pun hanya bisa menoleh kearah Sehun ketika sahabatnya tersebut mengatakan hal itu. Ia pun tersenyum, menyadari bahwa Sehun begitu peduli padanya, dia sungguh sahabat yang baik.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah, kau sungguh sahabat yang baik. kau sudah sangat banyak membantuku."

"Ah, tak usah kau pikirkan. Bukankah itu yang namanya sahabat? Saling membantu satu sama lain?" ujar Sehun sambil matanya tetap mengarah ke arah jalanan.

Dan Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Uhmm t-tapi Sehun-ah, dari mana kau mendapatkan informasi tentang keberadaan Baekhyun yang diculik tersebut?" tanya Chanyeol kembali pada Sehun.

Sehun pun hanya tersenyum ringan ketika mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. ia pun membenarkan posisi duduknya di joknya sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"Mudah saja..." Matanya menatap Chanyeol sekilas dengan pandangan jail. "Aku hanya perlu memata-matai orang yang menawanmu." Ujarnya kemudian sambil tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol yang masih belum mengerti pun hanya terdiam, mencoba mencerna perkataan Sehun. Tawanan? Orang yang menawan?

"Kau tidak paham juga?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol pun hanya bisa menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Luhan, orang yang menawanmu. Aku mendapatkan informasi darinya."

Dan seketika Chanyeol pun hanya bisa menjatuhkan dagunya ketika mendengar nama Luhan disebut. Sebenarnya ia juga sudah curiga pada Luhan sejak dulu. tentang Luhan yang sepertinya juga ada sangkut pautnya mengenai insiden menghilangnya Baekhyunnya. Tapi Chanyeol lebih memilih diam tanpa mau mencari tau apapun. Ia memang terlalu menutup diri ketika dirinya berdiri tanpa Baekhyun disampingnya, itu memang salahnya yang tidak mau tahu mengenai apapun, juga dirinya yang terlalu mementingkan puisi serta rasa pedih di hatinya tanpa mau tahu menahu dan mencoba mencari tahu tentang Baekhyun. Dan sekarang ia amat menyesal, menyesal karena sudah lebih mementingkan keadaan hatinya sendiri, padahal diluar sana Baekhyun juga tersakiti. Dan ia berjanji, ia akan menyelamatkan Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaganya, membawa Baekhyun kembali ke pelukannya dan berjanji tak akan pernah melepaskannya.

.

"Kita harus berhati-hati, ingat Chanyeol. Kris adalah orang yang licik, ia pasti akan menggunakan segala cara untuk memusnahkan kita jika dia tau kita disini mengincar Baekhyun kembali." Ujar Sehun mengingatkan Chanyeol agar sahabatnya itu tidak lengah.

Dan Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, mereka berdua kini pun berjalan mengendap-endap menelusuri halaman belakang rumah Kris tersebut. mereka memang benar-benar harus berhati-hati mengingat jika rumah Kris ini menggunakan banyak sekali penjaga. Saat mereka sampai di halaman belakang rumah Kris, Sehun dan Chanyeol pun dapat bernapas dengan lega karena pintu belakang rumah tersebut ternyata tak dijaga. Tetapi tetap saja mereka harus berhati-hati karena kemungkinan dengan adanya cctv yang terpasang disekitaran sana.

Mereka pun mencoba mendekati pintu halaman belakang tersebut dan membukanya, dengan Sehun yang berada di depan dan Chanyeol yang menjaga dari belakang. Mereka pun akhirnya bisa masuk dengan mudah karena ternyata keadaan belakang rumah ini benar-benar aman. Mereka pun segera mungkin mencari sebuah kamar yang digunakan Kris untuk menyekap Baekhyun. Sehun pun sempat mengerang frustasi karena ia tak juga menemukan kamar tersebut, mengingat sebegitu banyaknya kamar di rumah ini.

'Jadi apa ini sebenarnya? Rumah atau asrama?' batin Sehun kesal.

Pada akhirnya setelah lama berputar-putar mereka pun akhirnya menemukan satu kamar yang paling menarik di mata mereka. kamar tersebut memiliki pintu yang cukup besar yang dikelilingi dengan ukiran-ukiran bunga di pinggirannya. Terlebih warna pintu tersebut berbeda dengan warna pintu yang lainnya. Sehun dan Chanyeol pun segera melangkah mendekati pintu tersebut. dengan hati-hati Sehun pun berusaha membuka knop pintu tersebut.

'klik dan terbuka. Pintu tersebut terbuka dengan penampilan sebuah ruangan yang begitu luas seperti ruang keluarga, untuk pandangan pertamanya. Begitu luas dengan tv yang masih menyala dan juga beberapa bungkus snack makanan ringan dan botol-botol alkohol yang berserakan. Bahkan Sehun dan Chanyeol pun harus beberapa kali melompat-lompat menghindar dari bungkus-bungkus makanan tersebut agar tidak terinjak yang mungkin saja akan menimbulkan suara. Ternyata dibalik ruangan tersebut ada sebuah kamar yang tersembunyi, karena penasaran Sehun dan Chanyeol pun segera cepat-cepat menuju ke kamar tersebut. kamar tersebut hanya berbataskan tembok dengan ruangan yang tadi, tetapi bagi seseorang yang tidak teliti pastilah mereka tidak akan mengira jika dibalik ruangan tadi ada sebuah kamar kecil.

Jantung Chanyeol pun berdegup dengan kencangnya ketika langkahnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai mencapai kamar tersebut. saat mereka berdua sudah berdiri tepat di depan kamar tersebut, pandangan pertama yang menyambutnya adalah seorang namja. Sosok yang selama ini amat sangat dirindukan oleh Chanyeol, sosok yang dicari-cari oleh Chanyeol. dia Baekhyun, namja itu sungguh terlihat mengenaskan dengan penampilannya. Baekhyun yang hanya menggunakan sebuah kemeja putih kebesaran, rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Dia disana, matanya yang terlihat kosong menerawang. Tubuhnya sungguh sangat kurus tak terurus. Tak dipungkiri hati Chanyeol berdenyut nyeri ketika melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Chanyeol pun berjalan mendekat kearah namja mungilnya tersebut. air matanya sudah tak terelakan lagi, mereka turun begitu saja, mengalir deras di kedua pipi Chanyeol yang putih.

"B-baek..." panggil Chanyeol lembut, seolah-olah ia benar-benar tak mau menyakiti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melamun menatap kearah depan, melihat pemandangan dari jendela kamarnya itupun tersentak kaget. Tubuhnya pun terlihat menegang ketika ia mendengar suara rendah Chanyeol yang menyapanya. ia pun segera membalikkan badannya untuk melihat kearah belakangnya.

Dengan satu kali putaran, akhirnya ia bisa kembali mempertemukan netranya yang kecoklatan dengan netra kelam milik Chanyeol.

'Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang amat sangat Baekhyun rindukan selama 5 tahun ini'

Setetes air mata pun jatuh dari mata Baekhyun, disusul dengan buliran yang lain. Baekhyun pun hanya terdiam tanpa bisa berkata-kata, dan begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam, menikmati degup jantung masing-masing. membiarkan buliran-buliran itu jatuh dengan bebas di kedua pipi mereka.

"B-baek.." ujar Chanyeol lemah, entah ia terlalu bahagia rasanya karena dapat melihat Baekhyun kembali. Tapi disisi lain hatinya terasa begitu berantakan ketika melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Tubuhnya yang kurus, dengan banyak luka memar di tangannya? Dan juga kissmark yang begitu banyak terpampang di lehernya? Oh kenapa Chanyeol baru menyadarinya.

Baekhyun yang merasa dipanggil itupun seketika langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Chanyeol. dan saat itu juga seketika tangisnya pecah, ia pun memeluk Chanyeol sangat erat, benar-benar erat.

"C-chany-yeol?" ujar Baekhyun terbata.

"Baek, aku sungguh merindukanmu. Baekhyun kenapa kau menghilang, kemana saja kau selama ini..." ujar Chanyeol dengan seberondong pertanyaan. Sungguh banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada kekasih mungilnya tersebut.

Baekhyun pun tak bisa menjawabnya, ia pun malah semakin terisak-isak karena pertanyaan Chanyeol tersebut. Chanyeol yang mengertipun dengan seketika mendekap Baekhyun lebih erat dan erat lagi.

"Baek ayo pulang.." final Chanyeol ketika ia merasakan tubuh Baekhyun sudah mulai tenang. Dan Baekhyun pun mengangguk, ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

'Baekhyun sungguh cantik, dengan hidungnya yang memerah karena menangis, dan juga matanya yang indah itu. Dia benar-benar sempurna.' Batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun segera melepaskan pelukannya dengan sebelumnya mencium kening Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. setelahnya iapun ingin beranjak dari situ jika saja sesuatu tidak menghalangnya...

"Cukup merindukannya?" ujar seseorang di seberang sana, ia terlihat tengah mengapit leher Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, dengan salah satu pisau lipat yang berada di tangan kirinya, yang ia arahkan ke leher Sehun.

"Lepaskan dia, jika kau ingin temanmu ini selamat." Ujarnya.

Chanyeol pun hanya menatap dingin seseorang itu, matanya pun berkilat tajam penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi setelah apa yang sudah kau perbuat padanya Kris." Ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum miringnya.

Kris pun terkekeh ringan di seberang sana. Ia pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi.. kau lebih memilih kekasihmu itu daripada teman kecilmu ini?" ujar Kris sarkatik.

"Tidak! Aku tak bisa melepaskan keduanya."

"Hey bung, hidup itu pilihan. Jadi kau harus memilih salah satunya, sudah bagus aku memberimu waktu untuk memilih." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum remeh.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa memilih."

"Kekasih mu atau teman kecilmu ini?"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Persetan, sudah cuk- arggghhh! Sialan!" ujar Kris mengerang sambil memegangi perutnya yang ternyata disikut oleh Sehun.

"Chanyeol! larilah bersama Baekhyun. Aku akan mengurusnya!" ujar Sehun memerintahkan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol pun dengan rela tak rela akhirnya menarik kuat tangan Baekhyun untuk lari keluar bersamanya. Tapi sepertinya sang dewa sedang tak berpihak padanya, kini saat ia hendak keluar, disana sudah terdapat puluhan bodyguard dari rumah Kris ini. mereka pun sepertinya juga sudah bersiap hendak melakukan pertempuran. Chanyeol yang bingung dengan keadaannya pun hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan sebuah cara, tangannya pun tak pernah ia lepaskan dengan milik Baekhyun. Ia selalu mengaitkannya erat-erat.

"Baek, pegang tanganku kuat-kuat. Dan apapun yang terjadi jangan kau lepaskan, kau mengerti?" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun hanya bisa mengangguk menuruti perkataan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membantumu." Ujar Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, bahkan Chanyeol pun sempat mengernyit karena perkataan Baekhyun. "Dengan hapkido ku." Lanjut Baekhyun setelah tau arti tatapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun tersenyum tampan kearah Baekhyun, dan mereka pun mengurus puluhan bodyguard itu bersama-sama. Walau tak jarang mereka mendapatkan pukulan dari para bodyguard tersebut. tetapi akhirnya mereka dapat mengalahkan separuhnya. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari sedari tadi Kris yang saat ini tengah berada di tahanan Sehun, sempat mengirim beberapa kode kepada sang bodyguard yang masih bertahan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih saja disibukkan dengan beberapa bodyguard yang rupanya masih kuat untuk bertahan. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa mungkin saja bahaya sedang berada di sekitar mereka.

'Crashhh

Dan benar saja itu terjadi, sebuah pisau lipat yang kini sudah menancap sempurna di perut Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun tersentak ketika melihat sang kekasih dilukai oleh salah satu bodyguard di depan matanya. ia pun merasa marah, air matanya sudah membendung di matanya siap untuk jatuh. Sehun yang melihat hal tersebut pun hanya bisa menganga, merasa marah oleh kelakuan Kris. Ia pun dengan emosi yang memuncak memukuli Kris membabi buta. Yang diikuti dengan terdengarnya sirine polisi yang masuk ke halaman rumah Kris. Para bodyguard yang masih bertahan itupun satu persatu kabur untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka dari kejaran polisi, begitu juga dengan Kris. Sehun pun sudah tak mempedulikannya lagi, toh pasti polisi akan mudah menangkapnya, mengingat keadaan Kris yang sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk kabur.

Sehun pun dengan terhuyung-huyung datang menghampiri Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah tertidur di pangkuan Baekhyun. Diapun menangis ketika melihat sahabat satu-satunya yang begitu baik itu dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"H-hyung.." panggil Sehun pelan dengan suaranya yang tertahan karena hendak menangis.

Chanyeol pun hanya bisa menatap kedua orang yang berada disana dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya. Baekhyun pun bahkan lebih terisak lagi ketika melihat senyuman Chanyeol tersebut.

"B-baek.. j-jangan m-men-nangis... k-kumoh-hon.." ujarnya terbata-bata. "A-aku b-baik-b-baik saja.." ujar Chanyeol masih dengan senyuman yang belum terlepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Chanyeol..."

"Tak apa B-baek.." ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Diapun tersenyum ketika melihat wajah kekasih mungilnya tersebut, tak dipungkiri jika hatinya begitu amat senang ketika ia bisa kembali merengkuh kekasihnya tersebut kembali. Iapun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menikmati bagaimana lembutnya wajah Baekhyun, begitu cantiknya kekasihnya tersebut. "A-aku sangat mencintaimu Baek, aku bahagia dapat merengkuhmu kembali..." ujarnya.

Tangis Baekhyun pun seketika tambah pecah ketika mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Hyung kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit sekarang." Sehun yang sedari tadi diam itu pun akhirnya mengintrupsi juga.

Chanyeol pun hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sehun. Dan dengan perlahan matanya pun mulai terpejam...

.

.

.

Baekhyun pun tak henti-hentinya menangis sambil berjalan kesana-kemari di depan ruang operasi. Dirinya begitu cemas dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah berada di dalam sana, berjuang melewati masa kritisnya. Disana juga terdapat Sehun yang juga sama cemasnya dengan Baekhyun. Tapi setidaknya Sehun lebih bisa mengontrol dirinya yang masih bisa tetap duduk tenang, walau sebenarnya hatinya sama sekali tak tenang.

"Baek, tenangkan dirimu. Chanyeol pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Sehun akhirnya, yang sepertinya sudah jengah melihat Baekhyun yang seperti setrikaan itu.

Baekhyun pun hanya menghentikan aksi mondar-mandirnya sesaat dan menggeleng, kemudian berlanjut lagi. Sehun yang melihat itupun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya perlahan, sambil kembali menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi tunggu rumah sakit.

"Baek, duduklah." Ujar Sehun sekali lagi.

Baekhyun yang jengah dengan Sehun itupun akhirnya menurut untuk duduk disamping Sehun.

"Jadi.. apakah kau yang berinisiatif memanggil polisi tadi?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun memecah keheningan.

Sehun pun pada akhirnya menoleh kearah Baekhyun, sebelumnya ia sempat mengernyit karena pertanyaan Baekhyun tersebut.

"Tidak, aku tidak memanggil polisi.."

"Lalu? Siapa yang mendatangkannya untuk kita?"

"Entahlah Baek, aku juga tak tau..."

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ke tujuh setelah operasi yang dilakukan untuk Chanyeol. dia selamat, tetapi sayangnya ia harus mengalami koma, entah tak tau kapan ia akan bangun dan kembali tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun pun juga selalu setiap harinya menjenguk Chanyeol, dia tak pernah bosan untuk mengulang-ulang kata maaf, dan bercerita tentang kisah panjangnya selama 5 tahun ini. ia selalu menceritakannya dengan Chanyeol yang bahkan tak akan dapat menjawabnya, dia akan terus bercerita sampai ia tertidur. Dan akhirnya beranjak pulang karena malam sudah nampak, lalu kembali di keesokan harinya.

Seperti saat ini, ia kembali berjalan untuk menuju kamar sang kekasih yang sekarang tengah terlelap itu, kali ini ia datang ditemani hujan. Bibirnya pun tak pernah lelah untuk menyunggingkan senyumnya yang manis itu.

"Hai sayang.." sapanya pada sang kekasih begitu ia sampai di kamar Chanyeol. memang begitulah Baekhyun yang tak akan pernah lupa untuk menyapa kekasihnya saat ia datang, dan mencium keningnya.

"Aku datang Chan.. kali ini berbeda, karena kali ini aku datang ditemani hujan. Hey, aku merindukanmu, kenapa kau tak bangun-bangun? Apa kau tak merindukanku?" Baekhyun pun menghentikan bicaranya untuk menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat itu sesaat. "Aku sungguh merindukanmu Chanyeol, sangat." Air mata pun mulai membendung di pelupuk matanya bersiap untuk jatuh. "Chan, a-aku mencintaimu..." dan air mata itupun sudah terjatuh bebas di kedua pipi putihnya.

' _Aku duduk terdiam di tengah kesunyian_ _menatap langit yang enggan berbicara_ _,_ _entah mengapa ia diam membisu seribu bahasa,_ _apakah ia juga tau akan kesedihanku?'_

"Chanyeol.. bangunlah aku merindukanmu..."

' _Dalam derap gerimis yang pongah menghujam, terbuai wajahmu menyusup bertubi-tubi._ _Membawa sebaris kata bahagia yg menenggelamkan nurani,_ _di atas pengharapan tak berkesudahan...'_

Baekhyun pun hanya dapat menangis dan menangis, mencoba menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isakannya tak bersuara begitu keras. Iapun menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol, begitu erat seolah benar-benar tak mau kehilangan.

' _Kepada senja aku mengadu_ _,_ _rindu ini menghujam jantungku bagai ombak besar yg menghantam dadaku._ _Hingga aku tak bisa bernafas karena desakan_ _rasa rindu yg sangat kuat…'_

Baekhyun pun sempat tersentak ketika merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang mulai bergerak-gerak dalam genggamannya. Matanya pun menatap fokus pada Chanyeol tanpa ia alihkan kemana-mana.

'Apakah Chanyeol akan sadar? Inikah akhir penantiannya?' pikirnya.

Matanya yang sipit itupun seketika lebih membola ketika melihat dua kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup itu kini perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka. Chanyeol terbangun? Iya dia siuman. Seketika ia pun langsung memencet tombol darurat yang terletak diatas tempat tidur kekasihnya untuk memanggil dokter.

Tak lama kemudian dokter pun datang, ia pun akhirnya keluar membiarkan sang dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol. sungguh air matanya keluar lebih deras lagi ketika mengetahui sang kekasih telah sadar, jadi inikah akhir penantiannya? Jadi, Chanyeolnya sudah sadar? Dia sangat bersyukur karena pada akhirnya Chanyeol dapat melewati masa kritisnya.

Dia pun segera memasuki ruangan kekasihnya ketika sang dokter mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Dan seketika itu netranya kembali bertemu dengan netra kelam milik seseorang yang selama ini ia tunggu, seseorang yang amat sangat ia rindukan. Ia pun berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang Chanyeol, ditatapnya mata kelam Chanyeol yang kini juga tengah menatap netra kelam milik Baekhyun. Air matanya belum juga berhenti mengalir sedari tadi.

"B-baek.." panggil Chanyeol lemah, wajahnya masih terlihat pucat. Tetapi dapat dilihat sinar kebahagiaan dari pancaran matanya. ia memang lemah tetapi tak dipungkiri bahwa hati Chanyeol begitu bahagia bisa melihat kekasihnya, kekasih mungilnya Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun juga sama bahagianya dengan Chanyeol, tangannya pun menyentuh paras Chanyeol yang tampan. Merasakan kelembutan dari wajah sang kekasih. Sungguh dia benar-benar bahagia karena kini kekasihnya itu sudah sadar sepenuhnya, kini Chanyeol sudah kembali disisinya...

"Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya.

Chanyeol pun menarik kepala Baekhyun untuk mendekat. Ia pun menyunggingkan senyumnya kepada Baekhyun, meniti wajah sang kekasih yang begitu cantik dimatanya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Baek.." ujar Chanyeol tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya menyatukan kedua bibir itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hujan kembali mengguyur suasana kota seoul, terlihat dua insan yang kini tengah duduk di teras balkon. Siapa lagi jika bukan Chanbaek? Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia, dengan senyuman yang tak pernah terlepas dari bibir keduanya.

Ini sudah 2 minggu yang lalu, semenjak Chanyeol keluar dari rumah sakit. Kini Chanyeol pun bisa kembali ke rumahnya, pastinya bersama kekasih mungilnya. Tak dipungkiri jika hatinya teramat bahagia karena dapat merengkuh kekasihnya kembali. Mereka selalu saja seperti ini jika hujan kembali turun, duduk di depan teras balkon, dengan Baekhyun yang selalu berada di pangkuan Chanyeol. Bercerita tentang hal-hal yang mereka lalui selama 5 tahun sebelumnya. Bercerita soal kesalah pahaman yang terjadi antara mereka berdua dan juga tentang kisah-kisah tak terduga lainnya. Tak lupa selalu ada kata maaf yang terlontar dari mulut keduanya. Ya, seperti saat ini...

"Jadi.. sebenarnya masalah ciuman itu, aku hanya dijebak." Ujar Baekhyun yang kini tengah bersandar di dada bidang Chanyeol, tangannya ia arahkan ke perutnya untuk ia tautkan dengan tangan milik Chanyeol.

"Aku mengerti, aku tidak akan marah. Sudah cukup aku kehilanganmu, aku tak ingin lagi." Ujar yang jangkung sambil menciumi pucuk rambut Baekhyun yang masih saja wangi, seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun pun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun balik menatapnya, dan mereka berdua pun melontarkan senyuman satu sama lain.

"Aku tau, maafkan aku..." ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu sayangku, aku mencintaimu. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun pun tersenyum, merasakan segala perlakuan Chanyeol, segala perkataan Chanyeol. karena sungguh ia sangat amat merindukannya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu sayang. Lebih-lebih mencintaimu..."

Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama. Chanyeol pun menunduk, iapun meraih kepala Baekhyun untuk ia dongakkan agar menatapnya, sampai akhirnya ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Baekhyun. Menikmati setiap letupan-letupan yang terasa memuncak di dadanya, rasanya sampai bergetar seperti tersengat listrik. Ia begitu bahagia, sangat bahagia.

Haafffft, biarkan mereka mengenang kenangan indah mereka kembali, di masa lalu...

' _Terimakasih hujan, karenamu aku mengerti arti kehilangan, dan juga arti mencintai... aku bahagia ketika dapat merengkuh seseorang yang selama ini kuharapkan. Aku cukup bahagia karena kau membiarkan dirinya untuk kembali ke dalam dekapanku. Karenamu aku dapat mengenalnya, dan karenamu aku dapat merasakan cinta darinya. Seperti hujan yang turun disaat sore, kemudian reda dan digantikan oleh pelangi yang begitu indah, seperti itulah dirinya...'_

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

LEAVE A REVIEW

.

.

.

.

THANKS FOR READING

.

.

.

.

Hay hay... aku kembaliiii, kali ini dengan cerita yang lebih baperrrr. Yang bikin baper dengan banyak quotes dan puisi-puisi yang bikin laperr.. eitz baperrrr maksudnya. Hoho gimana-gimana? Bagus enggak? Maaf ya kalo mungkin saja ceritanya sedikit kecepetan, betewe aku sendiri juga enggak ngerti, kenapa nih ya, setiap aku bikin cerita, akhir-akhir ini alurnya selalu kecepetan? Tau dah. Pusing gue pusing. Intinya kumohon reviewnya dong, hehe yalah aku minta review yaaaa... buat ceritaku yang satu ini...kumohooonnnnnnnn! kumohon yaa, maaf banget juga kalo ceritanya kecepetan lagi, mungkin aku kudu belajar jadi siput dulu biar bisa pelan-pelan, enggak ngegas. #duhapaya? hoho, ko jadi gini(?), (#tauahbodo!)

Oiyaa, aku juga mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih untuk yang sudah me review cerita aku yang kemaren... yang Do you love me itu. Hoho reviewnya pada manis-manis banget deh. Makasih banyak pokokknya yang udah klik Review,follow,fav. Thanks banget yaaa, maap kagak bisa bales atu-atu. tapiiii love yaaaaa lahhh. dan yang minta sequel, im so sorry ya, aku gabisa, karena menurutku cerita mereka berdua dia DYLM itu udah bagus yang gantung kek gitu. #sotoy BHAKSS!

sudahlah, pokokknya kumohon reviewnyaaa. Jan lupa di klik Review,follow,sama fav nya yaaaaaaa?

Thanks

Oce? sekian.

Bee61


End file.
